Turtle hermit sage
by engelalex13
Summary: Just a bit of imagination, my first attempt at this sort of thing


Turtle hermit Sage

Up ahead he saw it – not far in the distance but maybe just to far… no he wouldn't allow his thoughts to go there. He would save them all, no matter what it took. His friends. In the distance a chirping, like that made of many birds could be heard … Kakashi-sensi, you had better be okay, he prayed. Naruto Uzimaki, 15 years old, junchuriki and sage of the toad sannin, master of the kage bunshin style and savior of konohagakuri many times over. But right now – none of this mattered to him. Right now his friends were in danger and while his kyuubi enhanced hearing could pick up the sounds of battle he was still to far to help – all he could do was hope beyond hope that he could arrive in time to protect his friends.

Damn, thought Kakashi, I won't be able to last much longer. It was true that he was expecting reinforcements from Yamato and Naruto soon but they were fighting S-rank criminals, akatsuki and at this rate… no, there was no time to think about that, in a fight such as this every second mattered. His own student Saukra Hirano as well as the former students of sarutobi azuma where at stake here. The monster known as kakuzu was tireless in his attacks, the stitching ninja continuously attacked without evident fatigue, while his own forces grew slower and more worn thin. Shikamaru had taken it on himself to split the deadly duo, kakuzu and hidan up at great risk to his own life, but there was nothing kakashi could do about that, it was all he could do to keep kakuzu advances off. But all to soon he found himself slowing down, his chidori was less than effective against such an opponent. Suddenly before he had time to react in his exhausted state there was a flash of light, and a giant blazing fireball headed straight for him and his charges and there was nothing he could do anymore to prevent it. _Well, this is it ._kakashi though with a grimace.

_Just in time_- Naruto's last thought before flinging himself in front of the fireball being formed before it was cast at his comrades and friends. From a distance kakashi looked on in fear and dismay as his most promising student sacrificed himself to save them. Naruto having jumped in front of the fireball jutsu at just the right moment caused the fireball to explode in the users face due to such close contact, and both the caster and the brave blonde haired boy where reduced to ash by the force of the blast. The battle of kakuzu was over, but Naruto – number one candidate to be future hokage was dead. Disbelief settled on the shell shocked survivors. In the back ground someone – maybe Saukra- wailed in grief as their child hood friend was gone. Shikamaru having come back from successfully incapacitating hidan had arrived just in time to witness Naruto's noble sacrifice. How could this be? Naruto had always seemed so… invincible. Not knowing what else to do but move on before their battle weary party was compromised again, kakashi and yamoto gathered the survivors and turned back to konohagakuri, dreading telling tsunade-sama about the horrible turn of events in the mission debrief.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that there was something soft under him. But how could that be? He had died hadn't he? After all he had meant to sacrifice himself to protect his sensei and friends so –how?

Hey there! Called someone from not far where Naruto sat. Opening his eyes slowly, as if feeling out his own body ( yes he defiantly was not dead that much seemed to be true?) he saw a tall man, with unruly dark black hair, wearing an orange uniform of a martial artist, similar to his own orange athletic jumpsuit but lighter and more suited to martial arts than ninjutsu.

Hi! The man said excitedly. Boy it sure has been a while sense I've seen someone new around here, what's your name kid?

N-n-n Naruto, he forced out a stammer, where exactly am I, though? How did I get here? Who are you? What exactly-

Whoa there buddy, said the man in a light playful tone, and it was then that Naruto noticed the man had a halo…. And a tail to no less. I don't know how you got here, the stranger was saying, but you must have been really brave – only real heroes are permitted to come to the kai planet in other world instead of being sorted by king yemma.

OH NO! Screamed Naruto that's right! I was in a fight with kakuzu and then the chidori and then… and then the fireball!

Whoa slow down there guy, the stranger said, we will have a talk with king kai and see what exactly is going on here.

Then as if he knew they were talking about him, a fat little alien with weird ant looking antenna appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside the two.

Hello! Said the alien, I'm king kai and this is my planet – a place for prematurely deceased heroes to come train if they have earned the right, through self-sacrifice and devotion. And I'm Goku, said the man in the orange kami outfit- welcome to otherworld.

Naruto sighed in acceptance. I really am dead then? He asked

Yeah I'm afraid so, Goku said. But now that you are here how about a bit of training with the rest of us? I've never fought a ninjutsu user before, this will be fun!

-A few hours later after the fun match in the ring-

Wow – Goku exclaimed you're a lot stronger than most humans I've fought, what did you call it – sage mode? That's a lot like my first sayian transformation only a bit weaker to be bluntly honest. I can tell you have talent and determination, it has been a long time sense I've had a student, how would you like to be the newest member of the turtle hermit school? Goku asked happily.

Naruto – seeing his chance to further his training under a new master after the death of his sensei jeryia, did not have to be asked twice.

I'd love to! He exclaimed, anything I can do to become even stronger and surpass the previous hokage I will gladly do it!

Then we are beginning right away said Goku, king kai could you do me a favor? Give him some milk crates.

Milk crates? What is that for Naruto asked confused

For the next year you will carry milk to every person in the otherworld by foot for your morning training, then in the afternoon you will till all the land and swim laps in the lake, and in the late afternoon you will meditate on your days' work. You must do this all with no tools – only your bear hands and body.

Naruto, not understanding how this would help him perfect a stronger jutsu was puzzled but saw that his new master was serious. Without question he began the exhausting training. It wasn't long before a year had passed by. Naruto body was now lean – gone was the few extra pounds obtained by constant consumption of ichiraku ramen, his form now was lean but very well-toned, he was surprised that he was not downright beefy, but his training in meditation taught him how to do body mass manipulation techniques originally created by piccolo – so he could hide his true strength and ability's to look weaker than he was. Six months into his training, Goku had added weighted clothing of some sort to his routine, aft first it was all he could do just to move in them on the intense ten times earth's gravity of this planet, but within a month, he was moving just as freely as ever on this planet even with the weighted uniform and the milk crates. One day Goku came to Naruto half way through his afternoon training.

Hey Naruto you have been training for many months now, everyone here is super surprised at your progress! I want you to fight a good friend of mine in two years' time, that way you will have 3 years total training time just like I did between the tenkaichi budikai. If you can defeat my old friend roshi, then the earth's guardian, kami has agreed on a surprise for you.

Naruto, not wasting any time talking simply redoubled his efforts to train, causes Goku to smile.

One year later-

Goku approached Naruto with a grin. You know Naruto you're the first true non family student I have ever taken on. Naruto looked on at his master in surprise.

Really? He asked in-between breaths.

Yes really, Goku said. I think it's time you officially where dressed as a student of the turtle hermit style. And with a snap of his fingers Goku clothing changed from the athletic orange jumpsuit he had always favored to the orange martial artist uniform of the turtle hermit kami style house.

Goku look at his new uniform in approval.

I love it! Naruto exclaimed. The arms are so much easier to move than the long sleeve stuff I'm accustomed to and the sweat pants… this material is way better!

Seeing the sincerity on his students face, Goku finally reached the decision he had been considering for some time.

Naruto, he asked, how would you like to learn instant transmission? I have never taught anyone else this technique before- but I think you have earned it.

Naruto grinned at his master and now good friend. When do we start?

RIGHT NOW! Goku yelled, Catch me if you can! thus began the last year of Naruto's training in preparation to fight master roshi.

- 1 year later

It was time- at last what he had been training the last three years for – he was entering the tenkaichi budikai. On earth.

Well said kami to Naruto. If you prove yourself steadfast and devoted as a turtle hermit student and win the tournament there will be a reward in store for you.

After fighting through the preliminaries it all came down to this. Roshi. And Naruto. But who will win? No one can tell.

Naruto faced the bald old man and stared him down. He was deceptively fast and strong for his age, one wrong move and that would be the end of it. They where both tired from their exertions and it would all come down to this. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash – his own instant transmission, and appeared behind roshi- delivering an earth shattering kick from behind sending his opponent sailing out of the ring.

YES! Yelled Naruto, I've won!

The time being Naruto had completely forgotten the reward and everything associated.

He was the otherworld rookie divsions champion. There where now two different divisions after pikkon and Goku last tournament – it separated the impossible to top from the rest. And yet…. Naruto still had won, after only three years of training. He had used his own training method of shadow clones to speed up the learning of techniques while simultaneously doing his physical training with his real body, learning many times faster than anyone- except perhaps the sayian- could have expected.

Kami came forward to shake the victors hand…

Naruto, for your brave sacrifice and drive to never give up we have decided to give you a reward, the dragon balls have been gathered on earth again- we are going to wish you back to your own life- your own time. But we cannot undo the three years here you have lived; they will always be with you.

Naruto rushed forward and hugged his mentor Goku, knowing what this meant.

Do me proud Naruto, his master stated. You may not be a sayian but you've trained like one, so go forth with your sayian pride.

And that was the last he thing he remembered.

When Naruto came to he was sitting in the middle of a clearing that seemed distant but somehow familiar – but no it couldn't be, it reminded him of konoha but this place was barren and deserted!

Looking around he saw the hokage monument on the side of the cliff, all around him the buildings had been pushed- edo tensi … fairly far in the distance Naruto saw granny tsunade standing in front of 6 oranged haired people. PAIN. They had killed his sense. Tsunade was trying to fight them off but losing horrible. Naruto, able to sense energy from his training with kami without even going into sage mode, turned his attention temporarily to the village. … And there were very few life traces he could sense… Ino… Shikamaru… hinata.. Saukra… but no kakashi. No iruka. No neji, lee, tenten, his child hood friends, all gone.

He looked back at tsunades fight with pain. Tsunade was on the ropes, it was time to put his training to use. Taking advantage of his instant transmission he appeared in front of tsunade in a brilliant flash of yellow. Tsunade on the ground was looking at him from behind and had no idea it was Naruto. From the back all she could see was the spiky blonde hair after a yellow flash, but what was with the uniform? "Kami…." It said on the back

M..Minato? She asked unsure as to whether she was in a genjutsu or had finally gone delirious with exhaustion. Then he looked back at her and smiled and gave her the trademark thumbs up.

Don't worry granny he said with confidence, I've got this. You sit back and drink some tea.

YOU! She tried to scream but her voice was to hoarse.

How?! I … you.. I thought you died!

I did granny but that's a story for another time perhaps?

Summoning a kage bunshin he had one grab tsunade and transport her to safety.

The 9 tails lives? Pain seemed temporarily thrown. We had Intel that he was dead… but I guess we may as well capture him no-

His sentence was cut off by a strong uppercut before he even had time to say anything else or even finish his sentence.

So fast was Naruto in comparison that pain never even had a chance. Within 5 minutes all 6 where dead and he used his power sensing ability's to find the real pain. But he was not in the mood to talk, instead he force the rennegan user to reincarnate all the villagers and watched him die choking on his own blood.

The war was essentially over. Pain had been the real leader of the akatsuki, the others where all soon captured or killed – none could withstand instant transmission. This began the work of rebuilding konoha and explaining to his friends all that had happened in his absence.

Naruto ended up marrying Ino Yamanaka after realizing that Saukra was just not for him and moving on with his affections – Ino was more than happy to date the well-toned savior of the village and over time one thing led to another – Naruto was the hokage of the leaf with a child on the way and the ninja world was finally at peace, thanks to the only turtle hermit ninja.


End file.
